Nightmare
by Copyright-Prime
Summary: A crossover between Transformers and Pink Floyd's "The Trial" in his animated musical "The Wall". Megatron believes it is all just a nightmare, but maybe it isn't. One-Shot.


**A/N: Good day/afternoon/evening everyone. I was listening to **The Trial** by **Pink Floyd** the other day when this idea came to me. Well, okay so most of it was my idea, Kek-t helped with the character organization and such. Which I thank her many times for. She saved me a lot of time because originally I was going to do at least two, maybe more, different versions with completely different character sets and therefore completely different scenes and then pick which one I liked best. But when she said "But now I just thought of one for Megatron, " and then some things about the character arrangement, "In the dream he could be turning into a human lover hence the human emotions in the song- he could be turning into Optim****us." I fell in love with that idea instantly. If this turns out well enough I might do an actual story on it, a sort of Prequel, I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Suggestion: Listen to **The Trial **by** Pink Floyd** to get the drift of how the story moves. I wouldn't recommend watching the animated video if you get creeped out easily but if not then go ahead. It's awesome. Oh and don't try reading it with the song playing over it. That doesn't work, I have tried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A writhing mass of flesh and metal all forged together crawled out of the ground, twisting itself around into something with a more definite shape, The Driller. It clicked and hissed in impatience, craning down over a large podium made of crumbling buildings and zeroing in on the approaching prosecutor. He was gangly and gnarled, lifting his nose, or what would have been a nose, in the air with a faint hint of disgust as he glided across the floor.<p>

"Good morning! The Worm your honor! The crown will plainly show the prisoner, who now stands before you, was caught red handed showing feelings!" Each word was punctuated with an exaggerated flick of the wrist or twist of the body. From above, a web of chains came into view. The metal was so wrapped up around the victim that it was difficult to tell if there was anyone even there.

"Showing feelings in an almost... human nature!" He paused to jump up into the chain-links, rattling them loudly. A claw gripped the chin of the body and yanked it's head down to face the scowling mech. The next words were whispered as if to himself.

"This will not do."

No recognition passed through the husk of Megatron as he watched everything blankly. _Starscream?_ He wondered, emptily gazing at the one who was face to face with him.

"Call the Schoolmaster!" The high pitched order rang and bounced off the bindings and then a fourth mech joined the court, slamming into the other side of the web and shaking it violently before waving his cane about accusingly. The Fallen spat out the words in distaste and annoyance.

"I always said he'd come to no good in the end, your honor! If they'd let me have my way I could'a flayed 'im into shape!" As if for good measure; the cane came down harshly against the intertwined chains, sparking and screeching against the rusted metal.

"But my hands were tied, the bleeding hearts and artists let 'im get away with murder! Le'me hammer 'im today." The Fallen scrunched up painfully and melted with his cane, still clinging with wiry limbs but as a hammer with it's head poised dangerously above Megatron's. It swung down, snapping through the cocoon and causing all three mechs to fall.

Only one thought was going through Megatron's head at the moment.

"_Crazy. Toys in the attic I am crazy. Truly gone fishing... They must've taken my marbles away!"_

As he neared the ground it opened up into a chasm, letting him fall lazily down into the darkness. It sealed up above him and an echo followed his thoughts, chanted like a whisper in his ear from every angle by the many humans he had massacred.

"Crazy. Toys in the attic he is crazy."

He touched down smoothly on a torn and worn battlefield, a wall of chains blocking his view from the side where the sounds of war were coming from. A piercing hiss hit his audios but he couldn't cringe away.

"You little shit you're in it now. I hope they throw away the key. You should'a talked to me more often than you did. But no! You had to go your own way! Have you broken any homes up lately?" He was being tossed back and forth from hand to hand like a ragdoll. And then he was being held loosely by his ankle in front of the one who was yelling at him. Sentinel Prime grinned and hissed again, wrapping the empty body of Megatron around his servo and holding the hand away to admire it.

He turned with a dripping grin back towards The Driller and swung his hand absently. "Just five minutes, Worm your honor. Him, and me, alone." Before any reply could be made, a long drawn out call sounded around the court. Megatron found himself slipping from Sentinel's servo, back onto the blood and energon covered ground.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe!" The entire area shook with the impact of yet another mech. He stooped down and picked Megatron up delicately, cradling him in his palm as he rocked back and forth. "Come to mother baby let me hold you in my arms!" The face of an over-sized Soundwave appeared in Megatron's view and he would have tried to back away if not for the claws that pinned him down like a voodoo doll. Plus the strange immobility and detachment his body felt.

"M'Lud I never wanted him to get in any trouble! Why'd he ever have to leave me?" Soundwave approached The Driller. Up close Megatron noted how it was constantly moving, bits and pieces of flesh getting caught in the revolving discs and ripping apart with whining squelches.

"Worm, your honor, let me take him home."

And then he was swallowed by Sentinel, falling slowly back through the blackness, only this time there was some light from the eyes of the dead that watched him expectantly.

"_Crazy. Over the rainbow I am crazy. Bars in the window... There must've been a door there in the wall... when I came in!"_

The humans' voices joined in again, this time accompanied by those that were put to death by him on Cybertron.

"Crazy. Over the rainbow he is crazy."

When he slowed to a stop, he was hung limply by many strands that attached to him the way a puppet would. The Driller was at the other end of them, each piece tangled in the mess of teeth it had for a mouth. The strings pulled and swayed, lurching Megatron in jerky movements. Suddenly, The Driller moved. It spun and convulsed, pushing the head of Shockwave up so he could glare down at Megatron. The rest of him ripped outwards so he had arms and claws to pluck the suspended leader from the air and raise him to his face.

"The evidence before the court, is incontrovertible, there's no need for the jury to retire!" The booming voice rang out through the slowly brightening darkness, all traces of the previous mechs long gone, leaving Megatron with the hulking beast before him.

"In all my years of judging I have never heard of someone more deserving of the full penalty of law!" With a single shake, he fell from Shockwave's grasp and onto the surface of an ocean. The water was completely glassy calm, betraying the mind into believing in peace. Below the mirror like liquid, great shrieking forms of darkness and metal clawed desperately at him, just out of reach. The wall of chains was still behind him, always out of his line of sight so he couldn't look at it head on.

"The way you make them suffer, your exquisite wife and mother, fills me with the urge to defecate!" Shockwave's teeth gnashed just short of Megatron's limp body and spit rained down onto the water, disrupting it's calm surface and causing it to break. The shadows were on him in an instant, pulling and tugging in attempt to rip him apart. And there was nothing he could do.

"Since, my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear; I sentence you to be exposed before your peers! Tear down the wall!"

The voices began chanting as the darkness moved closer to the chains.

"Tear down the wall!"

Megatron was smashed against the tight net of links, only causing it to creak under the sudden stress.

"Tear down the wall!"

Again, metal slammed against metal and the barrier gave a groan in strain.

"Tear down the wall!"

The third and final time caused him to break through, tumbling over the jagged and shattered chips of the chains and landing harshly on the other side. The chanting continued, but only faintly, and Megatron suddenly felt disoriented as that scene replayed infront of him.

His lifeless body hit the tightly woven mass of metal over and over, each hit causing chunks to fall from him. On impact the silver paint on his body cracked and chipped away, revealing blue and red underneath. And then the entire creation shattered, ringing in pain. As he fell through, his armor broke off piece by piece, hanging uselessly for a moment before crumbling to dust. Once he hit the ground he had completely shed the guise of Megatron, and now looked like someone else.

He stood, suddenly in complete control of himself and looked down at the once again smooth water.

The reflection...

His optics widened and he stumbled backwards, as if able to get away from the image. One ped broke through the water and he fell again, down into complete nothingness.

And then he was awake, panting and cooling fans up at full blast. Coolant slicked his frame and he grimaced, rolling from the berth and shakily making his way to a window or mirror or anything to show a reflection. He reached something and didn't bother with checking what it was before thrusting his form in front of it.

Still Megatron.

He let out a sigh of relief and shook his head, bracing himself against the cool glass chuckling as if to reassure himself. He turned and headed back to his berth, not seeing the flicker in the dim surface that showed himself melting into the form of his brother. The door at the other end of the room creaked closed but the image remained, a knowing smirk playing at it's features.

_You are becoming soft, vulnerable. Soon, you will be in the same position as Optimus, but by then it will be too late._

The image melted away, leaving a dark black stain that dripped down the shining surface and then slipped silently into a crack in the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay then, there you have it. Drop a review for me please and tell me what you thought and how I did. I don't do Musical things often *as in not at all* so this is really new ground to me. Just click that little text thing down there. In honor of the original Green Review Button!** **Thank you.**


End file.
